Chad's announcment
by cmonteiths
Summary: Loosly based on the Hannah Montana episode Achy Jakey Heart, if you have seen that episode you will get this story..Channy of course


**Hey Guys another SWAC story, it's a one shot. It's Channy yet again, I just can't get enough of them...**

**Title: **_Chad's Announcement_

**Pairing: **_Sonny/Chad..of course_

**Genre: **_Romance/General_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Summary: **_Loosely based on the Hannah Montana episode Achy Jakey Heart (part 1) but with Sonny and Chad instead of Miley and Jake _

**Time Frame: **_8 months after the episode 'Prank'd'_

**Sonny POV**

I can't believe Tawni talked me into watching this. We were sitting in the prop house watching the red carpet premiere of _Mackenzie Falls: The Movie. _Tawni claimed we were watching it because she wanted to see what all the girls on the show would where on the read carpet but I knew it was because of Chad Dylan Cooper. God I hated the three-named-jerk who kisses a girl right before he has to go shot a movie for six months.

"Oh my gad look at the tablecloth that Portlyn is wearing.." Tawni said, but I knew she was just trying to cheer me up, Portlyn looked amazing in her dress which was a baby blue floor length dress. "Oh my god is that Chad on her arm?" My head shot up in shock..Chad they guy I had been crushing on since I moved to Hollywood. On screen Chad still looked as amazing as ever, his blond hair longer then before but still styled to perfection, his blue eyes shining.

"So Chad how does it feel for your show to become a movie?" the current reporter asked.

"It feels great and I would just like to thank everyone at Condor studios who helped make this movie possible."

"I also heard that you wrote some of the script, mostly parts with your character and Miss Portlyn." Portlyn smiled when the reported gestured towards her.

"Yes I did and I got a lot of inspiration from a little someone who I would like to thank"

I reached towards the remote preparing to change the channel from the gag fest that was Chad and Portlyn but Tawni grabbed it before I could, not even looking at me.

"Well go ahead and thank your date here Chad." Portlyn smiled even wider as she looked at Chad with anticipation. I gulped.

"Umm..I don't really know how to um..say this but um..Portlyn wasn't my um..inspiration"

"WHAT!" Portlyn screamed unlinking her arm from Chad's. I gasped and stared a Tawni she looked back at me and smiled.

"I'm so sorry Portlyn, but I'm not in love with you"

"I can't believe it, Chad Dylan Cooper I hate you!" and at that Portlyn stomped her foot and ran towards the theater entrance, leaving a speechless and a shocked reporter.

"Well Chad if Portlyn wasn't your inspiration and your not in love with her then who was your inspiration?"

"Well Mike," oh so that was the reports name, "my inspiration was a girl from Condor Studios a girl who I have loved since she first arrived there. Mike I am love with Sonny Monroe." And at that my mouth dropped to the floor my throat dry and my head empty. Chad Dylan Cooper was in love with me, Chad Dylan Cooper loved someone other then himself and that was me. I smiled a small smile. Tawni eyed me a smile across her face.

"What?" I asked once I could talk, although it came out rather rough and quiet.

"Oh nothing other then the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper just announced that he was in love with you on national tv and your smiling which is why I'm smiling."

"Tawni I'm smiling because Chad finally said he loved me but the thing is that I can't go back to him after all he's done to me, he ignored all my phone calls, emails and texts for eight months."

"Actually Sonny no he hasn't been ignoring you."

Huh?" Tawni suddenly pulled a big mail bad from behind where the tv sat. "He sent all these while he was away, but you were so mad at him we were afraid that you would throw them away, so we waited until he said it to show them to you, I'm so sorry." again I was speechless I grabbed the bag from Tawni's hand and dumped all the letters out on the table.

"Wait did you know what he was going to do tonight?"

"No.." Tawni said hesitantly "..but Zora, Nico and Grady knew."

"Oh"was all I could say. I couldn't believe what my friends had been doing, at first I was angry then I finally got it.. "wait dod you also do this because If I read these I would go crazy not being able to see him, did you also do this because yo knew that as soon as you gave these to me I would be happy again?'

"Sure Sonny we'll go with that" and with that I stood up and gave Tawni that biggest hug that I had even given her.

"As much as I want to make it up to you, I have to go make it up to a certain 3 named actor.

**Tawni's POV**

As soon I Sonny left the room I grabbed my cell phone and 4 way called the other So Random! Castmates

"Hello" Zora answered

"What is it Tawni?" Nico asked annoyed

"Hey Tawni what'going on?" Grady asked

"Plan Channy worked she's on her way to the theater right now." I giggle-said into my speaker.

"YES!" all three So Random! Castmembers yelled

"I knew hiding those letters was a good I idea. Good work Tawni Sonny's lucky to have a best friend like you" Grady said. I beamed

"Thank you Grady that means a lot." I said true sincerity in my voice. "Well guys I got a go thank you so muc for all your help see you all tomorrow."

"Bye!" they all said.

**Chad's POV**

I didn't bother watching that last half of the movie, I already knew how it ended. Besides I had to get out of that theater, the movie reminded me of what I had said on national tv and how Sonny hadn't said anything about, no calls or texts. Tawni had promised my a text or call but nothing.

So I sat there waiting for the movie to end staring at my phone in my hand hoping for a ring. My only other company were 3 bored paparazzi who had decided to stay for the whole movie instead of coming back when it was over. I was about to give up on Sonny and walk home when suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Why so down Cooper"

"Sonny?"

"Hi Chad"

"Hi"

"I heard what you said on tv" she blushed and smiled, god did I miss that smile.

"Oh did you" I blushed too, I looked behind her only to see that the 3 paparazzi didn't look so bored anymore.

She giggled, god I missed her laugh to, I missed everything about her, her pretty hair and her deep brown eyes, "I think all of America heard it."

I blushed even deeper red that time. "Good point, so.."

"So...Chad."

"Yeah"

"I love you too." and then she kissed me. I literally felt fireworks as she deepened the kiss and eventually slipped her tongue into my mouth. After a minute her so we both broke apart gasping for air.

"That was even better then I imagined" Sonny said

"You imagined that?" I said

"Yeah." she said looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"Good because I would feel really cheesy if I was the only one who did."

She looked up and was beaming. She leaned into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Chad"

**So was it horrible. Don't answer that. So if you could please review, because I really really really really really want to hear what you have to say, so make my day and please review, as lame as it sound I spent like 5 hours on this one shot so please review. Thanks and also excuse any mistakes, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance (if I did Channy would have been together a long time ago) I also don't own Hannah Montana (which is where I got the idea from)**


End file.
